<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile by Writing_Like_Ill_Die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981599">You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die'>Writing_Like_Ill_Die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luci’s Inktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Government Experimentation, Killer Claudette Morel, Medical Torture, Rated M for Herman Carter’s Usual BS, not too graphic though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inktober Day 7+8: Fancy + Teeth</p><p>In Doctor Carter’s opinion, there was only one bad thing about working for the government. The fanciful events. It was torture on his brilliant mind to simply stand there and pretend he cared about any of these people beyond how they would react to a controlled shock. His wonderful assistant being there was both a bane and a boon, though. On one hand, the idea of her infinite potential wasting away for even a second made him want to bash someone’s skull in. On the other, Miss Morel was wonderful company, and he got to see her in a dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herman Carter | The Doctor/Claudette Morel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luci’s Inktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s no getting out of this, Carter.” The higher up told him firmly. He kept his face steady as the Doctor growled, treating his latest interrogation subject with less care at the news. The victim was strapped to a chair with electrodes wired all over him. The Doctor gave ‘controlled’ zaps to them while his assistant monitored the brainwaves on the nearby computer they’d hooked the poor person up to,</p><p>This higher up agent was chosen to inform the CIA’s most dangerous doctor that he had to attend a government event. And it was well known that Doctor Carter absolutely loathed these events. It was understandable, of course, since they were mostly just a bunch of bragging and sucking up, but they were a necessary evil. Unfortunately, Carter tended to shoot any messengers he received with these messages, usually with high voltage. Though he’d gone through extensive training to keep himself calm, the agent was still obviously very nervous. He could be in that chair next.</p><p>“Doctor, it’s alright.” Came the sweet, angelic voice of the Doctor’s assistant. Claudette Morel left her station behind the computer to put a hand on the shoulder of the terrifying man. “We don’t have to be there long. Just stick around long enough to do as we’re asked, and then we can head back to the lab and try out a few new experiments.” She said soothingly. The anger bled out of the Doctor, and the agent could cry with relief.</p><p>In the past six months, there had been a massive reduction in agents being randomly forced into these terrible experiments, and it was all thanks to Dr. Claudette Morel. She was a perfect angel, contrasting the demon of a man she worked with. She was kind and cared for the safety of others. It was because of her that the people Carter broke were mostly people he was supposed to break.</p><p>But she was not truly without fault, as much as everyone liked to say she was. They saw her as a reluctant ally, a professional assistant with no other choice. But they didn’t know better.</p><p>Herman Carter was not gullible like these lesser men. He knew intimately of the incident that transformed this young woman from a budding botanist ready to cure the world of its sin to a harbinger of justice who saw no problem with torturing the sinners until they broke. He knew of her lab, of her carefully bred plants and genetically altered substances. As much as Claudette could heal, she could also hurt. And that was what put the Doctor so under her spell.</p><p>She was infinite, without limit. She could do anything she wanted, and the world would simply bend to her will. So would he, though she was much too kind to bend him too roughly. She had such mass potential within her, and Carter was determined to bring it out and help her climb her way to the top. He was obsessed with her.</p><p>And it was both a boon and a bane that she would be attending this awful event with him.</p><p>In Doctor Carter’s opinion, there was only one bad thing about working for the government. The fanciful events. It was torture on his brilliant mind to simply stand there and pretend he cared about any of these people beyond how they would react to a controlled shock.</p><p>But with Claudette there, things were different. On one hand, the idea of her infinite potential wasting away for even a second made him want to bash someone’s skull in. On the other, Miss Morel was wonderful company, and he got to see her in a dress.</p><p>As much as he hated fancy events, he did enjoy dressing up, and enjoyed seeing her dressed up. He was the perfect arm candy for a wonderful woman such as herself.</p><p>“Fine. I won’t put up a fuss. Now leave us be, before I change my mind.” He told the agent, still grumbling like a child. The agent was very happy to leave, and the door shut again.</p><p>“Herman... It’ll be fine. I know they’re boring, I mean, I hate them too. But maybe we can make a game of it?” Claudette’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she took his hand in here.</p><p>Herman shivered, feeling a jolt more powerful than electricity go through him. He turned fully to her, giving her his undivided attention, as well as kneeling to be closer to her size.</p><p>“A game you say? You really do know me too well. If you weren’t so precious to me, I’d be worried about you knowing too much. Unfortunately, if I hurt your pretty little head I won’t have anyone on my level to talk to.” He chuckled darkly, tugging a black curl behind her ear.</p><p>“Don’t be too frightened.” She giggled, her face reddening as she became flustered. “I can heal myself pretty well.”</p><p>“How lucky for me, then.” He grinned wide and devious, a hand resting on her waist. Their moment was interrupted by a groan of pain from the victim.</p><p>Carter fixed them with a furious grin, more a baring of teeth. Claudette patted his chest, diverting his attention.</p><p>“Don’t get too angry, now. I like you happy. Let’s finish this up. We’ll discuss our game after we’re done with this one.”</p><p>—</p><p>Together they walked in, arm in arm. As usual, the Doctor was grinning wide, baring his teeth for all. He was in a white tux with a black tie, standing out amongst all the black suits and ties. He might be scolded, but he wasn’t scared at all. Besides, the true belle of the ball was Claudette, happily hanging on his arm. She was dressed in gold, from her hoops to her evening gown. She had on glittery eyeshadow and silver glasses, with her hair in a cornrow bun. She was gorgeous, inside and out, and he couldn’t help but he glad for his intimidating size and smile. As beautiful as she was, most knew better than to flirt with a woman on the arm of a madman.</p><p>The keyword was most.</p><p>Things had been fine at the start. They’d met up with their superiors, talked with them for the minimum amount of time, grabbed some drinks, and found a nice secluded corner to enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>“Actually, teeth would be the perfect addition to my special fertilizer. They’re mostly calcium, and calcium is very important for plant growth. Grind up some teeth, sprinkle them in... perfect thing to keep them healthy!” Claudette was telling him excitedly. He nodded along, enraptured and mentally taking notes. Teeth pulling, need to start doing teeth pulling. Not like his patients couldn’t stand to lose a couple. They could still talk with a tooth or 5 missing.</p><p>“Hello, Doctor Carter!” Then they were interrupted. The Doctor bared his teeth again, this time as an act of anger rather than his fine but wide grin at Claudette.</p><p>“Oh, hello! You’re, ah...” Herman couldn’t be bothered to care what this man’s name was, but he pretended to be cheerful.</p><p>“Agent Davis. It’s nice to see you! You don’t come down to the labs much, you know.” Claudette saved his skin once more.</p><p>“Oh! You must be Mrs. Carter!” The agent told her. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Herman was deadly silent. His knuckles itched to break this man’s jaw. He wanted to tie him to a chair and expose all of his muscles to the air. Shock him slowly, then faster, change it up, keep him on his toes, fry his brain and remove all his teeth and present them to his wonderful assistant in a pretty gift box—</p><p>Claudette’s gentle touch drew him out of his rage.</p><p>“Actually, I’m Doctor Carter’s assistant. My name is Dr. Claudette Morel. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled sharply, and though it wasn’t a painful, ear-to-ear grin, it was still on par with his smile in terms of terror.</p><p>It made Herman shiver happily. As this man sputtered and tried to backtrack, Herman knew that the target of their little game had been selected.</p><p>—</p><p>The whole night, they watched him from afar. Followed him. Got information on him. The night got later, people beginning to leave. They followed behind at a safe pace as Davis left, creeping closer. Herman stopped him with two firm hands on this shoulders, and Claudette took out her hidden syringe and plunged it into his neck. The man tried to scream, but the powerful, custom-created tranquilizer made it into a choked grunt, before he slumped. Herman slung the body over his shoulder, and offered his free hand to Claudette. They held hands as they headed back down to their labs.</p><p>They tied him down before they changed back into their scrubs. It wouldn’t do good to get their formal wear dirty, after all. Claudette’s hair hung loose as she slid on gloves and examined her various concoctions. Meanwhile, her partner got their new playmate hooked up to his various electrodes and clamps. Claudette came back with a selection of various poisons and toxins that she wanted to test out. Herman got out a pair of pliers.</p><p>By the morning, it was impossible to tell just who had been kidnapped and mutilated by the two most dangerous scientists in the CIA. On the other hand, their fancy clothes were unscathed and Claudette had mixed a new batch of fertilizer with powdery white calcium.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone: Who do you ship Claudette with?<br/>Me: <b> Yes</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>